Rose for Lily
by Druella Wood
Summary: "Ini. Berikan ini untuk gadis yang kau sukai, dan ini... pilih seorang gadis lain yang baik, tapi tidak cantik - gadis yang mungkin tidak akan dikirimi bunga. Kirimkan bunga itu padanya, tanpa nama. Dengan cara ini, ia akan tahu bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikannya, dan ia akan merasa istimewa." aku mengatakan hal ini setiap tahunnya pada anakku. #OneShoot


Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Warning : OOC. No Magic

* * *

 **A/N : Soal next chapter He For She, setelah ini Insya Allah saya lanjutin.. terima kasih untuk yang telah menunggu :)**

 **Sebagai gantinya, saya buat fict _one shoot_ ini. **

**But For Your Info, inti cerita ini saya peroleh dari bacaan sebuah buku yang saya suka, tapi ceritanya saya modifikasi dan kembangkan lagi hingga tercipta fict ini. Semoga suka :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari valentine, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dalam hidupku aku selalu membenci hari itu.  
Berbeda dengan gadis lain di seluruh dunia yang menyukai hari valentine, aku justru merasa bahwa hari valentine adalah hari terkutuk.  
Bagaimana tidak, seluruh gadis menantikan hari valentine tiba di hadapan mereka karena pada saatnya tiba, mereka akan mendapatkan berbagai macam hadiah dari anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Entah apakah hadiah itu berupa cokelat, bunga, ataupun boneka yang lucu. Tapi semua hal itu tak berlaku untuk diriku, seperti itu memang menjadi garis hidupku untuk tak boleh merasa bahagia.  
Ginny Weasley dan Pansy Parkinson, dua gadis dengan surai berbeda warna selalu mendapati lokernya penuh dengan hadiah tiap valentine datang. Tentu mereka tak akan luput dari daftar wanita keren yang patut di beri hadiah oleh para anak laki-laki. Mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, aku tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa selalu terlihat mengagumkan di hadapan semua orang. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya seorang kutu buku dengan rambut berantakan seperti semak-semak, mana ada laki-laki yang mau melihatku lebih dari 1 detik? err... mungkin kecuali anak laki-laki albino menyebalkan itu! Musang itu bukannya melihatku lebih lama dari anak laki-laki lain karena tertarik padaku, melainkan karena ingin mengejekku. Si rambut uban sialan yang tak pernah absen mengucilkanku. Ketika dia telah memulai untuk mem- _bully-_ ku, dia tak akan berhenti hingga aku mengeluarkan air mataku! Kejam bukan? Memang, ku rasa dia adalah anak iblis.

Di antara gadis-gadis populer itu Pansy Parkinson adalah yang paling membenciku, ia akan selalu ada untuk bergabung dengan Malfoy dalam hal mengejekku. Sedangkan Ginny Weasley, dia kebalikan dari Pansy. Justru hanya Ginny lah penghuni sekolah berstatus murid yang selama ini mau berteman denganku. Setiap kali ia mendapatkan banyak cokelat di hari valentine setiap tahunnya, ia pasti akan memberikan seperempatnya padaku. Dia baik bukan? Itu pasti!  
Aku sempat berpikir dulu, apakah mungkin suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan hadiah valentine juga dari seseorang di dalam lokerku? Tapi pikiran negatifku yang langsung meresponnya dan mengatakan 'Mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya suatu saat, misalnya bunga bangkai, cokelat bulukan, atau boneka voodoo.'

_oOo_

Di suatu siang di akhir tahun ajaran keempatku, aku sedang mengikuti kelas olahraga di lapangan, bersama teman-teman sekelasku yang berarti disana juga ada Parkinson dan Malfoy. Sialnya aku karena Ginny satu tingkatan di bawahku, tak akan ada yang membelaku di dalam kelas. Dan kelas olahraga selalu menjadi masa penyiksaan untukku, dimana guru tak terlalu banyak berperan dalam pengawasan anak didiknya, dan di mana kau bisa menyiksa teman sekelasmu secara fisik dengan banyak kamuflase yang bisa digunakan sebagai kedok.  
Draco Malfoy duduk disampingku tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arahku, ' _Bagus_ _anggaplah aku tak ada ferret, itu aman untukku_.' pikirku dalam hati.  
Aku mencoba menggeser dudukku perlahan menjauh darinya agar ia tetap tak menyadari keberadaanku, tapi kesalahan fatal kulalukan. Kakiku yang sedang menggeser pelan ke samping tak sengaja menyandung kaki Nevile Longbottom yang sedang membawa minuman manis. Longbottom selamat dari insiden terjatuh dalam posisi memalukan, namun tidak begitu dengan gelas karton yang dipegangnya. Gelas itu terpental dan menyemburkan isinya yang lengket. Cairan itu positif mengenai kaus olahraga Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy menggeram marah dan menarik kerah kaus olahraga Longbottom. Longbottom yang ketakutan hanya tergagap-gagap bicara tidak jelas dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku.

Aku membelalakan mataku _shock_ atas semua kejadian yang baru saja tersaji didepanku dalam ritme yang kelewat cepat. Malfoy memandangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang aku berani sumpah baru kali ini dia tunjukan. Selama ini dia selalu membuatku menangis karena ejekannya, tapi kali ini dia bahkan tak mengejekku, ia marah padaku!

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, kali ini bukan karena sedih akibat diejek, tapi karena takut dengan intimidasi Malfoy.  
"Kau dalam masalah Granger!" desis Draco sarat akan ancaman yang membuat kakiku gemetaran.  
"Dasar gadis bau! Dia pasti sengaja melakukan itu padamu untuk balas dendam Drake!" pekik Parkinson penuh provokatif.  
Seluruh bagian tribun lapangan yang sebelumnya riuh oleh obrolan dan derai tawa mendadak sunyi mendengar teriakan Pansy Parkinson. Anak-anak lain yang tadinya menyebar di segala penjuru lapangan dan tribun mulai merapat mendekat ke arah tempat insiden antara aku, Nevile, dan Malfoy. Mereka berdesakan mencoba untuk mendapatkan sudut yang pas untuk menonton insiden ini.  
Mulai terdengar olehku bisikan-bisikan kecil yang menggumamkan taruhan atas diriku, apakah aku akan mati atau tidak di tangan Malfoy. Aku berusaha keras untuk tak mengeluarkan air mataku yang telah menggenang di kelopak mataku. Disaat seperti ini aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati _'Dimanakah Madam Hooch saat ini?!'_

Perlahan tapi pasti, lapangan mulai kembali riuh. Kali ini bukan karena obrolan atau lelucon, tapi karena dukungan anak-anak sekelas yang mengumandangkan kepada Malfoy untuk menghajarku sebagai pelajaran.

 **Draco's POV**

Aku sedang berbicara dengan Theo dan Blaise mengenai strategi kami untuk pertandingan football besok lusa ketika tiba-tiba cairan dingin dan lengket membasahi kaus olahragaku. Dengan cepat aku mencari dalang dari kecerobohan yang menjadikanku korbannya. Mataku menangkap pergerakan Longbottom dua meter disamping kiriku yang tengah ternganga melihat hasil kecerobohannya, aku menatapnya nyalang memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaikku padanya, bermaksud untuk menyampaikan kemarahanku atas kebodohan otaknya yang kecil itu. Dengan tergagap diiringi tatapan menyedihkan penuh teror Longbottom menudingkan jari telunjuknya yang lebih terlihat seperti ruas jahe ke arah gadis disamping kanannya yang tengah terduduk dengan wajah _shock_ berlebihan di deretan tribun yang sama denganku tiga meter jauhnya.  
 _'Gadis kutu buku jelek! Sialan!'_ umpatku dalam hati.  
Aku menatapnya penuh intimidasi, matanya mulai ketakutan dan berkaca-kaca. Ia takut padaku, tapi ia tetap menatapku.  
"Kau dalam masalah Granger!" desisku sarat akan ancaman. Kulihat kakinya sedikit gemetaran.  
"Dasar gadis bau! Dia pasti sengaja melakukan itu padamu untuk balas dendam Drake!" Pansy mencoba memprovokasiku.  
Anak-anak mulai berkumpul disekitar kami untuk menonton dan ikut memprovokasiku agar aku menghajar Granger. _'Apa mereka gila?! Mana mungkin laki-laki sepertiku menghajar wanita?!'_ pikirku.  
Mereka bodoh atau apa eh? Tapi aku tak dapat berbuat banyak, aku tahu mereka akan senang jika aku menghajar berang-berang ini. Aku harus melakukannya walau aku tak mau, karena jika aku tak melakukannya mereka akan mengejekku banci. Padahal sesuai ajaran ayahku, justru laki-laki yang menghajar wanita lah yang banci.  
Setelah pergulatan batin yang membuatku pusing dengan iringan teriakan anak-anak yang mendukungku untuk menghajar gadis kutu buku itu, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada kutu kecil satu itu.  
Aku menghampirinya dan meraih rahangnya, aku mengapit kedua pipinya antara ibu jari dan keempat jariku yang lain dengan tangan kananku. Aku mendesis padanya "Kau sengaja melakukannya hmm?"  
Gadis itu tak bersuara, hanya terwakilkan dengan tetesan bening yang keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya dan membasahi tanganku yang mencengkram rahangnya. Aku tahu ia menahan suara apapun keluar dari bibirnya yang setelah kulihat ternyata indah juga, warnanya pink dan sepertinya belum pernah tersentuh oleh bibir lain. Tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibir bawahku sendiri. Detik berikutnya aku kembali fokus dan mengutuk pikiranku sendiri. Tanggul mata gadis itu kini benar-benar telah jebol, air matanya menganak sungai meski masih tanpa suara.  
"Jawab aku Granger!" aku mempererat cengkramanku pada rahangnya. Ia berjengit dan menggeleng cepat.  
"Aku tak sengaja." suaranya bergetar, namun keluar dengan lancar tanpa gagap seperti Longbottom yang pengecut itu. Granger masih membalas tatapanku. Aku mengakui keberaniannya, walau ia sedang dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini, ia tak pernah menunjukan bahwa dirinya pengecut. Empat tahun aku mem- _bully_ -nya, namun tak sedikitpun ia menyerah untuk bersekolah disini. Setiap kali ia melihatku diujung lorong yang akan dilewatinya, ia tak berbalik untuk sekedar mencari jalan lain yang lebih damai seperti para pencundang lain. Gadis itu akan tetap berjalan dijalan yang sejak awal akan dilewatinya dan berusaha tak mempedulikanku. Namun dengan otaknya yang cemerlang, dia tau aku takkan berhenti sampai ia menangis, jadi Granger hanya akan mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa suara sambil menatapku penuh benci dan kemudian pergi dari hadapanku. Dia memang selalu menangis tiap aku mengejeknya, tapi itu ia lakukan karena ia tahu bahwa aku takkan berhenti mengejeknya sebelum ia mengeluarkan air matanya.  
Tapi semua orang akan tahu bahwa ia bukanlah pengecut jika mereka melihat gerak geriknya dan menatap ke dalam matanya seperti yang kulakukan saat ini, matanya memancarkan keyakinan dan pertahanan diri yang kuat. Aku baru menyadari bahwa matanya berwarna hazel dan dipayungi dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan tebal, hidungnya penuh bintik yang bukannya membuatnya jelek, tapi justru membuatnya tampak imut. Alis matanya melengkung sempurna menegaskan tatapan matanya. Aku baru sadar kalau gadis yang selama ini kusiksa batinnya adalah gadis yang cantik.  
"Minggir! Minggir! Ada apa ini?!" Suara yang paling tak ingin kudengar saat ini memecah keriuhan suara anak-anak yang sedang menonton penyiksaanku pada Granger.

 **End of Draco's POV**

Dalam sekejap suara ramai yang memenuhi tribun lenyap digantikan kesunyian.  
"Mr Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Miss Granger?!" seru Madam Hooch.  
"Tak ada Madam." Malfoy dengan cepat melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari rahangku.  
"Kau mau coba membodohiku setelah aku melihat sendiri perbuatanmu pada Miss Granger tadi?!" raung Madam Hooch.  
"Tapi dia menyiramku dengan es jeruk Madam! Kau lihat bajuku? Aku hanya membela diri." Malfoy berjengit tak terima dengan tudingan madam Hooch.  
Madam Hooch mengalihkan tatapannya padaku dengan pandangan bertanya "Apa benar kau yang menyebabkan Mr. Malfoy terkena es jeruk, Miss Granger?" tanya Madam Hooch.  
Aku tentu mengangguk, karena memang aku yang menyebabkan Malfoy basah kuyup. Tapi bukan aku tepatnya yang menyiramnya, melainkan Longbottom dan semua ini juga merupakan ketidaksengajaan, namun sayangnya madam Hooch tak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan lebih memilh untuk langsung memutuskan bahwa aku juga sebagai pihak yang bersalah.  
Mengetahui ketidak adilan itu aku hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk tak mendebatnya.  
"Kalian harus berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 30 putaran!" putus Madam Hooch.  
"Boooo..." terdengar seruan dari anak-anak lain.  
Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah menerima hukuman yang aku bahkan tidak merasa bersalah, tapi tidak dengan Malfoy.  
"WHAT?!" pekik Malfoy tak terima.  
Madam Hooch tak mempedulikan protesan dari Mafoy dan melanjutkan "Bergandengan." gumamnya dengan nada penuh kemenangan.  
Aku bersumpah aku melihat matanya memancarkan kegelian saat mengucapkan satu kata terkutuk itu, namun bibirnya tetap membentuk garis lurus yang tegas. Aku mengumpat dalam hati.  
Draco Malfoy tak bersuara kali ini, ia hanya membelalakan matanya dan sedikit menganga _shock_ yang berlatar derai tawa anak-anak yang mendengar ucapan Madam Hooch. Lapangan bergema dengan tawa membahana dari seluruh anak tahun keempat yang mengikuti kelas olahraga ini. Terdengar siulan panjang yang saat aku mencari darimana sumbernya ternyata dua kacung Malfoy yang menyerukannya Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini.  
"Kalian mendengarku?! Lakukan sekarang!" bentak Madam Hooch.  
Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan Malfoy turun dari tribun menuju pinggir lapangan, aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan kepala tertunduk.  
Kami telah berdiri berdampingan, kemudian Madam Hooch meniupkan peluitnya dan Malfoy berlari kecil meninggalkanku. Aku mendengus dan ikut berlari mengimbanginya, kami berlari sejajar namun kami membuat jarak yang cukup jauh antara satu sama lain. Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba suara Madam Hooch menggelegar memenuhi seluruh lapangan meneriaki kami dengan pengeras suara "GANDENGAN!" teriaknya mengerikan.  
" _Shitt!_ " umpat Malfoy.  
Malfoy masih berlari dan menatapku sekilas, ia mempersempit jarak lari kami dan meraih tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya.  
Dia hanya menempelkan tangan kami sekenanya, tanpa saling menggenggam, maka tangan kami berkali-kali terlepas. Hingga sesaat kemudian kembali terdengar teriakan Madam Hooch masih dengan pengeras suara.  
"JIKA KALIAN TAK BERGANDENGAN DENGAN BENAR, MAKA AKU TAK AKAN MENGHITUNG LARI KALIAN, DAN KALIAN HARUS MENGULANGINYA LAGI DARI AWAL!" serunya.  
"Holly shitt!" Malfoy membentak dari ujung lapangan.  
Kali ini ia benar benar menarikku mendekat dan menggenggam tanganku erat, entah bagaimana aku merasa tangan kami terasa pas saat menyatu seperti ini. Kami berlari dalam diam. 15 putaran telah kami lalui. Aku melirik sedikit kearahnya untuk sekedar mengetahui apakah ia masih marah. Namun wajahnya tak menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang marah, yang terpampang di wajahnya hanyalah ekspresi kelelahan yang pasti juga terpampang di wajahku. Wajah pucat Malfoy kini dihiasi semburat merah pada kedua pipinya karena terlalu lama berlari dan terpapar panas matahari, keringatnya mengalir di pelipisnya. Kausnya yang tadi basah dengan es jeruk telah sepenuhnya berganti basah dengan keringat. Ya Tuhan maafkan aku karena berpikir seperti ini, tapi aku memang bukan termasuk orang yang munafik, jadi aku mengakui kalau Malfoy terlihat sexy dengan penampilan seperti saat ini. Pikiranku buyar seperti kumpulan penjudi yang digrebek polisi, karena secara tak terduga Malfoy menoleh cepat dan menangkap basah aku sedang menatapnya.  
"Kau pasti terpesona padaku!" ejeknya.  
 _'Crap!'_ umpatku dalam hati.  
"Overdosis percaya diri." gumamku. Aku tak tahu darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk menyahuti perkataan Malfoy, jadi aku langsung diam saat Malfoy kembali bicara.  
"Tentu." sahutnya angkuh. "Tak sepertimu yang krisis kepercayaaan diri." lanjutnya lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkan.  
Kami tak lagi saling bicara selama melanjutkan sisa putaran, tapi saat mencapai putaran ke-29 Malfoy meremas tanganku dengan lembut dan membuka suara.  
"So, kita berbaikan?" katanya tanpa menoleh padaku. ' _Dasar tak sopan!_ ' pikirku.  
"Kau bahkan tak mengatakan maaf atau semacamnya untukku." aku kembali terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri.  
"Wohoo... berlari denganku sebanyak 30 putaran ternyata dapat mengubah kepribadianmu eh?" kali ini Malfoy menatapku menyeringai lagi. Selalu. Aku memutar bola mataku dan beralih menatap kedepan.  
"Kau juga. Berlari 30 putaran denganku, juga dapat mengubah kepribadianmu sepertinya." aku tak merasa perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan senyum samarku, walau aku tahu Draco Malfoy masih menatapku.  
"Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau begitu atas empat tahun ini antara kau dan aku." aku menoleh cepat padanya, dan ia sedang tersenyum - kali ini benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai.  
"Bagaimana?" tanyanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
"Tentu." kataku tak dapat menahan senyum menguar dari bibirku.  
Ia menjabat tanganku dengan benar.

Sejak saat itu Malfoy tak pernah lagi mem- _bully_ -ku. Ternyata satu gandengan atau jabatan tangan, dapat membersihkan lumpur sampai yang kering sekalipun. Maksudku permusuhan kami selama empat tahun sirna begitu saja dengan sebuah gandengan tangan. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak 'I Love Madam Hooch!' Aku senang dengan kenyataan itu, namun ternyata ada harga yang harus kubayar dibalik kesenanganku itu. Malfoy tak lagi berinteraksi denganku seperti biasanya.  
Saat ia mem- _bully_ -ku dulu, ia selalu bicara banyak padaku. Dia menganggapku benar-benar ada, walaupun ia melihatku bagai kutu busuk. Namun saat ini, ia memang lebih ramah padaku seperti tersenyum atau mengangguk kecil padaku setiap kami berpapasan di koridor. Tapi ia tak pernah bicara lagi padaku walau hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata. Jujur, aku merasa kehilangan atas itu.

_oOo_

Aku telah memasuki tahun keenamku. Jadi aku tahu diri dan tak sedikitpun membayangkan akan mendapatkan cokelat barang secuilpun dari seorang pria atau bahkan dari teman wanita sekalipun, kecuali Ginny tentunya. Karena memang temanku hanya dia seorang. Terdengar sangat menyedihkan bukan? Tapi aku sudah kebal dengan itu, jadi menurutku biasa saja.  
Yang tidak biasa adalah ketika akhirnya ada setangkai mawar merah yang sangat harum menghuni lokerku.  
Ajaibnya, hal itu bukan hanya perumpamaan, tapi memang benar-benar terjadi! Akupun hampir mengalami _stroke_ ringan karena kejadian itu. Aku berdiri hampir sepuluh menit penuh di depan lokerku yang terbuka, masih terlalu _shock_ untuk sekedar menerima hal yang tersaji dihadapanku.  
Satu hal yang terngiang di benakku sejak awal aku mendapati mawar itu bertengger anggun dalam lokerku. _'Siapa pengirim bunga ini?'_  
dan setelah pertanyaan itu muncul, kemudian timbullah pertanyaan-pertanyaan pengiring lainnya seperti _'Kenapa ada orang yang memberikan bunga secantik ini untukku?'_ atau _'Apakah pengirim bunga ini salah loker?'_ dan masih banyak lagi.  
Aku mengambil mawar itu dengan hati-hati agar tak tertusuk durinya. Aku mencium aromanya.  
 _'Oh tidak! Jangan percaya diri dulu Hermione! Pengirim bunga itu bahkan tak memberikan kartu atau apapun bersama bunga ini, jadi jangan terbang dulu! Kau akan sakit jika jatuh nanti!'_ aku mencoba mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

"Wow! kau mendapat bunga mawar Mione!" Jerit Ginny berlebihan, mengundang banyak mata melirik sinis sekaligus penasaran pada kami.  
"Ditinggalkan di lokerku. Aku masih tak yakin ini untukku. Aku tak berminat berkencan." kataku lesu.  
"Hmm, kalau kau tak berminat pergi dengannya, bilang padanya aku berminat." jawab Ginny antusias.  
"Kau yakin sekali, memangnya kau tahu siapa yang mengirimnya?" aku memutar bola mataku.  
Ginny tertawa dan berkata "Tentu saja aku tahu! Malfoy yang memberimu mawar itu."  
"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya.  
Ginny menatapku skeptis "Pikirmu ada berapa Malfoy di sekolah ini?"  
"Bercandamu kelewatan Gin." aku berjalan meninggalkannya, Ginny menyusulku dan berjalan disampingku sambil bercerita.  
"Tadi pagi aku berpapasan dengan Malfoy di parkiran. Dia sedang membawa setangkai mawar yang sangat cantik sedikit bengkok seperti ini! aku ingat." Ginny menunjuk tangkai mawar yang sedang kupegang, dan melanjutkan "Karena penasaran, aku bertanya untuk siapa bunga itu, kau tahu apa jawabannya?!" bisik Ginny sok misterius. Aku menggeleng dan menatapnya menunggu.  
"Dia bilang mawar itu untuk seseorang yang istimewa, agar harinya menjadi ceria! Oh ya ampun! romantis sekali bukan?!"

_oOo_

Hari itu aku membawa mawar itu ke kelas dan ku letakan di mejaku. Draco Malfoy yang duduk sederet denganku melihatnya.  
"Bunganya bagus." kata Malfoy.  
"Ya, cantik sekali." ia hanya diam. " _Thanks."_ bisikku.  
" _Thanks_ untuk apa?" tanya Malfoy pura-pura tak mengerti.  
"Untuk mawarnya." aku memberikan senyum terbaikku.  
"Darimana kau tahu?" jawabnya polos.  
"Kau tak perlu tahu _. So_ , kenapa kau memberiku bunga?" senyumku masih setia tersungging di bibirku.  
"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau itu istimewa."

* * *

 **15** **years later...**

"Happy Valentine Mom, Dad..." Scorpius anakku berjalan menghampiriku dan suamiku di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.  
"Happy Valentine dear." sahutku mencium pipi anak laki-laki kesayanganku yang benar-benar tampak seperti miniatur ayahnya.  
"Happy Valentine Son." jawab suamiku.  
"Hmm, apa kau telah menyiapkan bunga untuk valentine kali ini mom?" kata Scorpius sambil mengoleskan mentega pada rotinya.  
"Tentu sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkannya di ruang tengah." sahutku penuh bahagia.  
"Kau sudah menerima bungaku pagi ini kan Mione?" suamiku menatapku bertanya.  
"Tentu, kau tak pernah absen memberiku bunga sejak saat itu. Kau benar-benar pria idaman semua wanita Draco. Thanks." aku mengecup singkat bibir suamiku yang sedang tersenyum manis padaku.  
"Anything for you baby." Draco berkata setelah aku melepaskan kecupanku.  
"Anything? aku lebih suka jika kata itu diganti dengan everything.  
"Baiklah, everything for you." Draco tersenyum sayang padaku. Aku selalu dibuat meleleh olehnya.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku minta kado valentine yang sama dengan 12 tahun lalu?" aku menatapnya menggoda.

12 tahun lalu di hari valentine tepat 3 bulan masa pernikahan kami, aku meminta kado valentine yang berbeda dari biasanya pada Draco. Sejak tahun keenam saat pertama kalinya ia memberikan kado valentine untukku berupa bunga mawar merah dengan batang sedikit bengkok, Draco tak pernah absen memberiku bunga setiap hari valentine setiap tahunnya. Namun pada hari valentine pertama kami sebagai suami istri aku meminta sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang mengubah hidupku menjadi sempurna. Aku memintanya untuk cuti dari kantornya selama satu hari penuh dan memintanya memberikan seluruh waktunya seharian itu hanya untukku. Lalu Draco mengabulkannya, ia berkencan denganku, kemudian menonton dvd bersamaku, hingga kami makan malam romantis didalam kamar kami. Setelah makan malam, Draco memberikanku hadiah utama yang paling aku sukai selama tiga bulan pernikahan kami. Ia tak hentinya memanjakanku dengan belaiannya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang lihai memanjakan wanita, benar-benar membuatku mabuk cinta terhadapnya. Aku benar-benar menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padanya. Kami tak tidur semalam suntuk untuk mengerjakan proyek rumah tangga kami. Dan kerja keras kami menghasilkan produk unggulan yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapanku dan di samping Draco. Senyumku mengembang lebar menatap kedua pria di hadapanku. Mereka benar-benar harta berhargaku.

Draco menyeringai padaku sebagai jawaban atas undanganku.  
"Kau akan mendapatkannya dear. So, aku akan menelepon kantor dulu sebentar." Draco pergi menuju kamar kami untuk menelepon kantornya mengabarkan kalau ia akan ambil cuti hari ini. Aku terkekeh melihatnya, aku tak menyangka pria yang sejak pertama melihatku selalu menghinaku, mem- _bully_ , menyiksa batinku, dan menatapku dengan tatapan layaknya aku adalah sampah kini justru menjadi pria yang paling menyayangiku dan bersedia melakukan apapun untukku.  
Dulu saat pertama kali kami menjalin hubungan, semua orang mengatakan kalau aku melakukan sihir atau jampi-jampi untuk menarik perhatian Draco. Aku sempat meminta putus dari Draco karena hal itu. Namun Draco menolak keras permintaanku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku apa adanya, menurutnya aku sempurna. Dia bilang aku cantik, aku cerdas, aku baik, aku istimewa. Dengan segala pernyataannya, itu membuatku tak lagi memikirkan perkataan orang. Aku hanya peduli pada hubungan kami, toh aku tak melakukan apa yang mereka tuduhkan padaku.  
Sejak saat itu aku mulai menata rambutku menjadi lebih rapi dan enak dilihat, dan hanya dengan itu aku tercengang sendiri memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. Ternyata selama ini itulah kuncinya? Hanya perkara rambut? Rambutku yang berantakan seperti singa? Selebihnya baru kusadari kalau aku memang cantik seperti apa yang dikatakan Draco, bahkan tanpa perlu menambahkan make up apapun di wajahku.  
Aku tersanjung Draco dapat melihat kecantikanku yang tersembunyi di bawah lumpur. Kapan ia memperhatikanku dan menyadarinya? Itulah yang sampai sekarang menjadi pertanyaanku dan aku tak pernah berani menanyakannya pada Draco.

"Mom, kau minta kado apa pada Dad?" tanya Scorpius sebelum menyuap potongan terakhir rotinya.  
"Hmm, hanya waktu untuk kami berdua dear." aku merasa tak perlu membohongi anakku. Dia memang masih anak-anak, tapi aku tahu ia tak bodoh. Jadi untuk apa aku mebodohinya, dia cukup dewasa untuk ukuran anak seusianya.  
Scorpius berdiri sambil menggendong tasnya. "So Mom, aku akan berangkat, dimana bunganya?"  
"Ayo." aku beranjak dari meja makan menuju ruang tengah keluarga kami diikuti Scorpius dibelakangku.  
"Ini. Berikan ini untuk gadis yang kau sukai, dan ini... pilih seorang gadis lain yang baik, tapi tidak cantik - gadis yang mungkin tidak akan dikirimi bunga. Kirimkan bunga itu padanya, tanpa nama. Dengan cara ini, ia akan tahu bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikannya, dan ia akan merasa istimewa." aku mengatakan hal ini setiap tahunnya pada anakku. Dia selalu tersenyum ketika aku mengatakan hal itu dan mengangguk patuh.  
"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Mom." Scorpius mencium pipiku dengan sayang, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di balik punggungku. "Aku pergi dulu Dad!" katanya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu utama.  
"Kau masih meminta Scorp untuk memberikan mawar pada gadis-gadis itu?" Draco berjalan menghampiriku dan memeluk pinggangku.  
"Aku akan selalu memintanya melakukan itu selama ia masih akan bersekolah." Draco hanya menatapku menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku.  
"Kau tahu aku telah mengalaminya selama 17 tahun hidupku, aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan gadis lain saat mendapatkan hadiah valentine-nya. Itu sangat menyedihkan."  
"Sssttt..." Draco membungkamku dengam ciuman hangatnya.  
"Tapi aku bersyukur karena kau menjadi penyelamatku. Kau yang pertama membuat aku menganggap hari valentine adalah hari kasih sayang, selama tujuh belas tahun kehidupanku, aku selalu menganggap hari valentine adalah hari yang terkutuk sebelum kau memberiku mawar indah itu."  
"Kau sampai mengawetkannya dan memajangnya di kamar kita." kekeh Draco.  
"Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa besar cintaku padamu Draco." tak terasa air mataku jatuh.  
Draco mengecup pipiku yang dialiri air mata. "Jangan menangis sayang, jangan menangis." Aku memeluk erat tubuh suamiku yang benar-benar aku cintai, Draco balas memelukku. Saat aku berhenti menangis, Draco langsung menggendongku dengan _bridal style_ menuju kamar kami untuk memenuhi kado valentine-ku. Yaitu memberikan adik untuk Scorpius Malfoy.

 **_The End_**

* * *

"Draco, kapan kau menyadari kalau aku cantik?" aku menumpukan kepalaku di dada suamiku, sedangkan tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang dan perutku.  
"Saat aku menyiksamu di tribun lapangan, sebelum kita berlari sambil bergandengan tangan." walau tak melihat wajahnya, aku dapat mendengar senyuman dalam suaranya. Draco mengecup puncak kepalaku penuh sayang.

"Apa kau tak lapar Mione? Sejak Scorp berangkat sekolah kita hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan bergelung seperti ini? Kau bahkan belum memasak untuk makan malam, kurasa sebentar lagi Scorp pulang." Draco membelai lembut rambutku.  
"Hmm, kau lapar? Baiklah, aku akan memasak." Aku hendak berdiri dari ranjang kami untuk memakai kembali pakaianku yang tercecer di lantai, namun Draco menarik tanganku dengan cepat hingga membuatku tersungkur ke arahnya.  
"Aku tak lapar, yang ku inginkan adalah kita tetap seperti ini hingga Scorp pulang, aku masih sanggup untuk beberapa ronde lagi." Draco berbisik sensual sambil menampilkan senyum miringnya. Lima belas tahun mengarungi rumah tangga bersamanya tak membuatku terbiasa dengan perlakuan Draco yang romantis, aku akan selalu bereaksi seperti gadis remaja polos yang baru merasakan sex atau ciuman setiap aku bersama suamiku.  
"Tapi bagaimana dengan makan malam?" aku tersenyum nakal padanya.  
"Aku telah mereservasi meja VIP untuk kita bertiga di restoran tempat aku melamarmu." Suamiku menyeringai sexy membuat perutku melilit senang.  
"Oh Draco! Everything for you!" jeritku dan mengecupnya mesra.

_oOo_

"Kepada siapa kali ini kau memberikan mawar itu?" tanya Hermione pada anak laki-laki kesayangannya saat makan malam di restoran.  
"Lily Potter. Kau tahu Mom? Dia sangat senang. Dia bahkan mengatakan pada teman dekatnya kalau ia akan merawat mawar itu, bahkan mengawetkannya untuk kemudian ia simpan dan ia kenang hingga akhir hayatnya baik dia tahu ataupun tidak siapa pemberinya." Scorp menjelaskannya dengan mata menerawang. Hermione juga sedikit menerawang sambil mengenang masa lalunya, apa yang dilakukan Lily Potter sama persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat pertama kalinya mendapat mawar sebagai hadiah valentine dari suaminya Draco Malfoy. Tanpa Hermione sadari, ia menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.  
"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu Mom? Ah pasti kau kembali teringat masa remajamu." Scorpius memutar bola matanya mirip Hermione.  
Ayahnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan kini mendengus menahan tawa.  
"Jangan tertawa Malfoy!" desis Hermione.  
"Hey, memang apa salahnya aku tertawa? kau sensitif sekali Mrs. Malfoy!" Draco masih terkekeh geli, menekankan kata Mrs. Malfoy dalam suaranya.  
Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Draco hampir saja mencium bibir Hermione sebelum Scorpius kembali bersuara.  
"Tapi yang lebih luar biasa Mom, Lily Potter kini mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya." Scorpius tersenyum bersama Hermione. Draco juga ikut tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi bekerja sama membahagiakan hati seorang gadis biasa dan tersisih.  
"Apa menurutmu Lily Cantik? tanya Hermione dengan tatapan menggoda pada Scorpius.  
"Emm, sejujurnya dia lumayan jika saja ia sedikit memperhatikan penampilannya dan mencoba bergaul lebih baik lagi dengan orang-orang." Kata Scorpius mengangkat bahu cuek.  
"Kenapa semua ciri-ciri gadis yang kau sebutkan sejak tadi mirip dengan ciri-ciri ibumu eh?" Draco kembali tertawa.  
Kali ini Hermione tak marah, justru kini ia ikut tertawa bersama suaminya.  
"Mana kutahu." Scorpius kembali makan dengan lahap.  
"Lalu siapa gadis yang kau sukai? yang kau berikan mawar spesial itu?" Hermione memandang anaknya dengan antusias.  
"Namanya Nessie..." Scorpus tersenyum senang.  
"Pardon?" Draco membuka suara.  
"Nama lengkapnya, Renesmee Carlie Diggory."

 _ **Seriously THE END...**_ _ **;***_

 **Thanks for reading guys.**

 _ **Druella Wood**_


End file.
